Armor
by Tara1993
Summary: Suddenly they didn't need the armor anymore. (inspired by the final scene in "Sucker Punch" and gives you a little taste of what I think happened after.)


**This was written at midnight so be kind about typos, my eyes are blurry. This was supposed to be a flirty, sexy little oneshot about Nico and his leather jacket but something happened and it totally got away from me and chanaged into this very serious, very deep oneshot about leather being kind of like an armor for them. Like I said, it's midnight, I just really needed to write, hopefully this actually makes sense. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Dani was never really a leather kind of girl. It was to tough for her soft, fashion sense. Sure she owned a leather jacket or two in her time but she never wore them much, they always ended up at the back of her closet because they didn't go with anything she owned.

Then she started working with the Hawks. Suddenly she was surrounded by men who were bigger, faster, and stronger and could pretty easily take her out. She needed a tougher exterior, so she ditched the cardigans and dug out the leather jackets. She decided to keep her heels though, she was short to begin with and if she wanted to be on the same level as the men she was working with, she'd need a little height.

Eventually she got comfortable with her job and the tough leather exterior faded back out and the jackets were back in the closet again. She even got used to wearing shorter heels, even daring to go in flats a few times. She was a full head shorter than most of the men she worked with, but they never called her out on it. But then things went south with the Hawks and honestly her life.

Ray Jay took off to Paris, Lindsey was almost never home. Coach moved on, Matt married Noel and moved away and Nico disappeared. She was left high and dry and it hurt so for a few weeks she dug out the leather jackets again, put on a tough shell and pushed through life, trying not to think about how everything had gone so wrong.

When she got the call about working for V3 she knew she'd have to dress a lot more professional than normal. She dug out her best outfits and her tallest heels and walked into the glass offices like she belonged. The day she realized Nico was working at V3 as well, she was really glad she'd chosen higher heels; she had just enough height to slap him without it looking comical. Not that she cared what it looked like, she was pissed.

Eventually Paloma started sending her dresses from the fashion designers upstairs and most of her wardrobe was taken care of. She still made sure she dressed sharply though. Her hair pulled back, her makeup perfect, her heels just high enough that she could look Nico straight in the eye when she glared at him. She was still angry but even though the tough leather shell had to stay hidden here that didn't mean she couldn't dress severe.

Eventually she and Nico started working together more, and talking more and they settled back into their usual banter. It made her feel more comfortable so she decided to let her hair down more, take her heels down an inch or so, not look quite so hard edged.

When everything went wrong with Carl she was at a loss, she felt empty and hollow inside and she was scrambling to cover herself up but she knew she couldn't put on her tough exterior and hide; not yet, there was more to know, more to find out.

When Nico came over to her house to help with the flash drive was the first time she ever noticed him wearing normal street clothes. No suit and tie, just a pair of jeans a button down and a leather jacket. She was a little taken aback; she'd never seen him look so normal. It was the jacket that caught her eye though. She found it odd but she had so many questions about it, she was just interested in why he had it on.

The next time he came over was after a three day radio silence. She was angry, again. She was at the end of her rope, she didn't know what else to do but be honest. So she told him that if he didn't tell her everything that was going on, then she wanted him to leave and she didn't want to see him again. He surprised the hell out of her when he kissed her. Then she surprised the hell out of herself when she kissed him back. He was all business that night, back in his suit and tie. Both of which her subconscious was begging her to remove him of but she couldn't; not now it wasn't the right time.

He told her everything, and suddenly they were a team again, back on the same level, the same wavelength, they worked seamlessly together, each one knowing what the other was thinking.

He came over to her house a few nights later, after she'd learned that Paloma had been fired. He was back in his street clothes, that leather jacket toping it all off. He'd used the 'L' word that night, which sent her for a bit of a loop, but then she opened up and told him that she'd miss him if he left. Eventually they were interrupted and Nico drifted back into the night as quietly as he'd shown up.

He wore that jacket a lot over the next few days.

When she called him over to her house after her meet up with the FBI, she was angry, so was he. They were done playing nice now, they both wanted answers. Something about him seemed off though. Dani was used to his walls but recently it was like there was an extra one, some kind of last defense armor he had built up, closed around him. She realized he wore his leather jacket for the same reason she did, protection. Superficial at best but it felt strong, now she just needed to find out why he needed it so much.

He stormed through her door a few days later, fuming about how she should have told him what had happened with the boxer, how he shouldn't have had to hear it from Paloma. He was in a leather jacket; she was in a bathrobe wishing she'd brought more armor. She explained that she didn't tell him because she knew how he'd react and that she was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles. He told her to leave V3, an idea she promptly shot down, she wouldn't leave her patients. Then he decided he would leave. He turned to go but she grabbed for his hand, pulling him back to face her, telling him he couldn't just leave. He was tense, angry, she could tell. He told her that she had to trust him, she was trying. He had a plane ticket to Dallas in his pocket. And that was what made her heart drop. He'd told her before that once he was done with the FBI he was gone, off to Dallas, never to be seen again. Her heart was breaking; she wasn't as good at building walls as he was. She told him that he couldn't leave, he asked her why not. The look in his eyes told her this was it, her answer would make his choice for him, so she didn't answer. She rushed forward reached as high as she could in her bare feet and kissed him. She'd never felt more vulnerable in her life, standing in the middle of the hallway, in not much more than a bathrobe, her hair a bit of a mess, and a whole foot shorter than the man in front of her. And here he was with his leather armor and his walls. She felt like she'd done a complete 180 from the moment she met this man to now. She'd started out so guarded and not trusting at all and he'd been sharing little tidbits of information with her. Now here she stood, kissing him, while he stood as the one guarded. She was well aware that this was her only chance, all or nothing, she'd decide if he stayed or left. So she pulled away and offered him a smile then turned her back and headed upstairs, slipping her robe off and letting it slip from her shoulders.

She didn't want to be guarded anymore; she wanted to be open and honest. It was only a few seconds before she heard him follow her up. They reached the landing and he turned her back to face him, he lifted her off the ground with ease and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom. He set her down gently and closed the door behind them.

"You're sure?" He asked quietly, taking her hand in his.

"I want you to stay, I want you to know that I trust you, I am positive." He nodded and kissed her again.

She wanted to take off his armor too, if she was going to be vulnerable then they both needed to be. So she reached her hands up and slipped the jacket off his arms, satisfied when it hit the floor with a light thud. She worked on his shirt next, her fingers fumbling with the buttons until she was able to slip that from him too. She let her hands roam his skin, not even daring to believe that this was really happening. It felt like one of her many dreams and she was terrified she'd wake up any second to a very empty bed.

"Tell me this is real." She whispered against his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"This is real, I promise you." He pushed his lips against hers again and she sighed in relief. She was able to work his belt from his pants with a bit of help, he kicked off his shoes and socks and she tugged his jeans down over his hips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently and settling over top of her.

"Last chance Dani, I am not walking away after this, are you absolutely positive?" She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him down to meet her lips which was apparently enough answer for him because he responded just as fiercely. She let his hands roam her body; she felt like he was memorizing her and it was the best feeling in the world. Eventually his hand slipped behind her back and popped the clasp on her bra which he promptly tossed to the side. She arched into his touch as his fingers traced her newly exposed skin, and she whispered his name against his lips as he kissed her. He pulled her close and held her tight and her skin burned where they touched. She felt heat everywhere, coming off their bodies, as their breath mixed when they kissed, she could feel beads of sweat rolling down her skin, she just wanted him to keep touching her, to never stop holding her the way he was now. Eventually they removed the last barrier between them and his hands roamed her body again, this time with his lips trailing behind. She closed her eyes at the sensation it brought. Her breaths became shallower. She whispered his name, ran her hands through his hair and brought his face up to her own. Her hands wrapped around his back, holding him close to her. She kissed him and melted into his touch again as he ran a hand down her side and lifted her leg up, wrapping it behind his back.  
He looked deep in her eyes, gauging every tiny emotion he could find. She wasn't quite sure what he was waiting for. Eventually she reached up and pressed her lips to his again and whispered his name.

She knew it sounded cliché, even in her head but it was the most perfect feeling in the world. They fit together to perfectly. She felt safe, she felt more loved than she'd ever been; she never wanted to not feel what she was feeling now.

He held her close, and they didn't rush. They savored every second, every touch, every kiss, and every movement as if they'd never experience it again. She knew, looking in his eyes that he was feeling the same way, that he never wanted this to end. It was perfect, and he wanted to live this moment always. There was no screaming, no frenzied kisses, just whispers and soft caresses, and when they came together Dani swore she never felt more perfect than in that moment. She didn't need her armor; neither of them did, at least not here, not with each other, not anymore.


End file.
